


i can't sleep

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheek Kisses, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, but not! kinda! idk, hyunjin's just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Hyunjin can't seem to fall asleep without Jisung next to him.





	i can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choiyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiyj/gifts).



> okay after hearing something about hyunsung not being able to fall asleep without cuddling/holding each other i got really soft and had to write something,, this isn't very long but i wrote it in about an hour, just wanted to get my soft feelings out uwu
> 
> for the two hyunsung lovers i know!!! hehe

He stares at the wooden ribbing of the top bunk mindlessly, the shapes barely visible in the otherwise dark room. Jisung’s bed, the one covered in baby blue sheets and decorated with the occasional stuffed toy, the weight of Jisung above him usually grounding the bed more stably if he isn’t cuddling in the bottom bunk  _ with  _ him, but today neither seem to really be happening. The familiarity of Jisung’s warmth isn’t curled up next to him, he misses the weight of Jisung’s arm draped over his stomach, and less so the spot of drool that grows on the sleeve of his shirt throughout the night as Jisung snuggles into his side. 

 

Hyunjin huffs, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. Jisung’s been reminding him to get a haircut, his hair growing uncomfortably long, beginning to get so long he could start growing a mullet; even though the way Jisung’s hair would flop into his eyes wasn’t any better than his. He misses the softness of Jisung’s head of hair tickling at his neck. He’s always been sensitive.

 

He’s so exhausted, body lethargic and eyes threatening to fall shut, but his mind just keeps on running. He can’t fall asleep, not if Jisung’s next to him. He had promised Jisung that he wouldn’t stay up to wait for him to return from the studio because he would have snuggled up next to him when he returned, but he just can’t seem to fall asleep, not after he’s been spoiled with getting to cuddle Jisung every night for the past few months. 

 

Sighing, he turns over onto his side, his back facing the wall. Seungmin’s sound asleep in his own bed, eyemask perched snugly over his eyes (well, where else would they be?) and he’d look like a corpse with his hands by his side if not for his chest rising and falling with his even breaths. Would Seungmin notice if he tried to snuggle up with him in bed? He’d probably just push him off his bed, being too lanky, all sharp elbows and knees, taking up too much valuable space.

 

Seungmin wouldn’t hear his not-very quiet sobbing either, the tears beginning to freely flow from his eyes, down the sides of his face and disappearing into the mattress. The back of Hyunjin’s throat burns in a way he can’t describe, and he just wants to start bawling right there and then. He’s so tired. He misses Jisung. 

 

Through his teary eyes he sees the crack of light through the door, slightly opened before being quickly shut again, hears the quick shuffling of feet towards the closet. He follows the sound with a turn of his head, meeting bright eyes that are distinctively Jisung’s. 

 

“Sungie,” Hyunjin chokes out, his voice wet. 

 

“Hyunjin..? Why are you still up?” Jisung pads over to the foot of Hyunjin’s bed and kneels, fumbling to put a reassuring hand on his knee. 

 

The taller boy sniffles. “Couldn’t sleep. Missed you too much.” He reaches for Jisung’s hand, slips his own fingers between Jisung’s, squeezes. He’s embarrassed for being so clingy, needing to have Jisung by his side. This is the most romantic thing they’ve ever done, aside from the cuddling they’ve always considered bordering on platonic. 

 

“ ’M sorry,” Jisung mumbles, laying his head to rest on Hyunjin’s leg. “I’m sorry that I’m so busy, Jinnie.”

 

Jisung’s thumb rubs back and forth on his knee, oddly soothing to the boy lying in bed. Hyunjin shakes his head, the only indication of any movement from him to Jisung being his hair shifting against the bedsheets. “It’s okay. You work so hard for the whole group, I shouldn’t have to need you to cuddle with me to fall asleep, it’s--”

 

“Fine, Hyunjin. It’s fine, it’s cute even,” Jisung stammers. “Just need you to get enough rest. You shouldn’t wait up for me.”

 

“You need to get enough rest too!” Hyunjin’s voice rises as he sits up abruptly. “You need to take care of yourself too. For my sake.”

 

“Okay.” Jisung’s eyes are wide, bright and piercing in the dark, yet they’re warm and comforting at the same time. “I will, for you.” 

 

Hyunjin feels a warmness spreading in his chest at the words, barely noticing Jisung turning away from him to shrug his jacket and jeans off, returning to him in a soft t-shirt and his boxers. He’s never liked sleeping with pants on. 

 

“Thank you, Jisung,” Hyunjin mutters as the other boy settles by his side after he lies back in bed, resuming their regular cuddling position: Jisung’s arms around Hyunjin’s torso, one over and the other underneath, one of Hyunjin’s legs crossed over and around one of Jisung’s own. 

 

Jisung’s teeth are dazzlingly bright, his heart-shaped smile especially prominent as Hyunjin looks down at him, tucked into his side. “Of course,” He answers, hesitating before pressing a quick kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek. “Goodnight, Hyunjin.”

 

He snuggles into Hyunjin’s chest, the latter feeling his face heat up from the simple peck. His mind begins shutting down from how tired he is and accompanied by finally having Jisung by his side, he can’t be bothered to mull over what Jisung’s kiss might mean. He dumbly smiles to himself instead, letting his eyes fall shut.

 

“Night, Sungie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> uwu 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/changbinsaegyo)


End file.
